Seeing The same Shadows
by Crescent998
Summary: Mizuki Moriyama has been alone for half of her life after her clan is slaughtered by Itachi. She and her best friend Sasuke seek to avenge their clans. (This is my first fanfic, so Constructive criticism is welcome. Also I stink at summaries)
1. prologue

First meeting

It was a calm morning in the hidden leaf village as Mizuki Moriyama and her mother Hana walked side by side, while Mizuki's older brother Kaito walked sullenly behind them.

"So where are we going mom?" Mizuki asked looking up at her mother.

"We're going to visit my good friend Mikoto Uchiha." the woman said smiling down at her. "She has a son around your age, and another son around Kaito's age."

Mizuki turned to look at her older brother expectantly " So you'll get a friend too nee-san?" Kaito gave her a merely gave her a cold look before she turned to face straight ahead.

Eventually the Uchiha compound came into view. Mizuki saw a raven haired woman, she had a warm smile on her face. As they got to the front of the compound the two women greeted each other warmly. " Hello Hana, Kaito." She turned and looked at Mizuki " And who is this?" she said with a smile. "This is my daughter Mizuki." Hana said Mizuki smiled and waved shyly. "Well Mizuki I have someone I want you to meet." Mikoto turned to face the compound "Sasuke our guests are here!" Mikoto yelled. In a matter of seconds a raven haired boy came bursting through the doors excitedly. This caused Mizuki to jump and hide behind her mother. The boy had black hair that framed his face and was spiked in the back. Hana stepped to the side removing Mizuki of her hiding place. The boy rushed up to Mizuki " Hi I'm sasuke! What's your name?" he asked smiling eagerly. Mizuki felt some of the tension leave her body, the boy seemed genuinely friendly. "I'm Mizuki" she replied a small smile gracing her face.

"Well Mizuki, you wanna go play?" Mizuki simply nodded

" Mom can we go play in the courtyard?" Sasuke asked looking at his mother. "alright just don't bother your brother." "Alright!" and with that Sasuke grabbed Mizuki by the hand and led her inside.

( Timeskip to a couple hours later)

Sasuke and Mizuki ended up playing for hours,although they had only met hours ago, from they way they were acting you'd have assumed they had known each other their entire lives.

Mikoto eventually came in "Sasuke it's time for Mizuki to go." " Awwww. Mom do they have to go" "She has a clan of her own to go home to." Mikoto replied "Alright…" Sasuke said pouting. " Bye Mizuki." He pulled her into a quick hug before releasing her. Mizuki then left the room and ran to catch up with her mother and Brother.

" So Mizuki, I see you made a friend." Hana said looking down at her. "He's more than just my friend… he's my best friend!" "Don't you think it's a little soon to be calling someone you just met your best friend." Kaito said glancing down at her. "But he's the first friend I've ever made outside the clan, and I'm the first friend he's made outside his clan, so It's only natural." She replied. " Well I think It's nice you finally have a friend." hana said looking down at her.

And so Mizuki continued to tell them about her day all the way home.

Unfotunately I do not own Naruto Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

I own Mizuki.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Graduation

Mizuki woke up to the sunlight shining on her face from a nearby window. She had yet another dreamless sleep the night before, not that she cared.

She got up and grabbed some clothes from a nearby closet and went to her bathroom to get changed.

She then came back into the room to grab her stuff. After she fastened her kunai pouch to her waist, she tuned to grab her katana, and equip it as well.

But before she did she partially unsheathed the blade slightly and gazed at it. She ran her finger over the intricate engravings on the side, before sighing and sheathing it and fastening it to her belt. She then left the small apartment she calls home.

(Timeskip to later at the academy)

As Mizuki entered the classroom she was met with the familiar sight of the other students chatting excitedly with each other. She glanced at the chalkboard, in large letters were the words "Genin Exam".

As she walked down the rows to her seat, she was met with the familiar sight of Sakura and Ino arguing over who gets to sit next to Sasuke. As usual Mizuki just slipped past them and sat down next to Sasuke. By the time Ino had given up and went back to her seat, Sakura had turned around only to as always be startled by the fact that Mizuki was sitting in the spot she had just fought over. "W-when did you get here?!" The pinkette exclaimed. "Ever since you and Ino were arguing." The brunette replied coldly not taking her eyes off of her book. Sakura huffed to herself and went to sit in the row behind them.

(Timeskip again)

After watching one by one as her classmates entered the other room, and left it with village headbands on, she finally heard her name called. "Mizuki Moriyama." Iruka called looking through the doorway. She got up and made her way into the room.

Inside the room it was rather empty except for the table where the examiners sat.

"Alright Mizuki, all you have to do is make at least 3 shadow clones." Iruka said taking his seat at the table.

She sighed at how easy this exam was. She rapidly made the hand signs "Shadow clone jutsu!"

The examiners were surprised to find that no shadow clones appear. Just as Iruka was about to mark her as a fail, he felt a tap on the shoulder and turned to see four shadow clones of Mizuki huddled behind him.

The clones disappeared, and he turned around to see Mizuki with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

Iruka got up and handed her a headband "Congratulations, you pass." She took the headband and left the room. As she walked out of the classroom she tied the headband around her right arm, satisfied she left the building.

She paused looking at the other new Genin greeting their families. She felt a pang of jealousy. They had their families to go home to, while she had nobody.

She sighed and continued walking to apartment, alone.

So chapter one everybody, this chapter took me a couple days due to the fact that I have been very busy but, I'm getting a-lot less homework,so here it is.

( as always constructive criticism is welcome)


	3. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Chapter 2: The Team/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The next day Mizuki found herself sitting in her usual seat next to Sasuke, reading her book. That is until Naruto jumped onto their desk and glared at "What are you doing here? This class is for the new Genin, not failures." Sasuke said coldly, returning the /"I am a Genin, see this headband Iruka-sensei gave me!" Naruto replied. Mizuki was surprised at the fact that he actually had a headband. "But didn't he fail the exam." She heard one of the girls behind her /Before either of the boys could say anything, the person in the row in front of them accidentally nudged naruto with his elbow. Causing the blond to fall forward and lock lips with sasuke /They quickly pulled away from each other, trying desperately to get the taste of each other out of their /" Naruto you moron! I'll you!" Sasuke hissed glaring at the blond. "Yuck! My mouth is rotting!" Naruto said desperately trying to wipe the taste off his /Before either could say another word Iruka walked into the classroom, and everybody rushed back to their normal /"Now I bet since you're Genin, you think you're full fledged ninja. But you are all still rookie Genin. And thus don't have any real ninja experience. So from here on out you will be grouped into 3 man cells, however because of the uneven amount of new graduates, there will be one 4 man cell." Iruka said taking out a clipboard and started naming the members of each cell. Mizuki didn't pay much attention to the other cells until she heard her name called. "Cell 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Mizuki Moriyama." Iruka said before moving on to the next /Mizuki sighed " I can't believe I'm stuck in a team with Naruto and Sakura. But at least I've got Sasuke on my team..." Mizuki thought to herself./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(Timeskip)p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They had been waiting for two hours for their teacher. Naruto and and Sakura were complaining about how long it has been. And even Mizuki's patience was starting to wear thin. In the time they had been waiting she had already finished the book she had started this She looked over to see Naruto had dragged a chair next to the door. He had wedged a chalkboard eraser in between the door and the door /Mizuki sighed "An elite Jonin is never going to fall for a prank as obvious as that." She said looking at the blond. Sasuke nodded in /Just then the door opened and the eraser fell onto the person's head leaving a small cloud of dust. As the dust cleared there stood a man that had spikey silver hair, a mask covering half of his face, and his village headband on crooked covering one of his /His gaze looked around at the four of them "Hmmm... Let's see based on my first impression, I hate all of you." He stated simply. The only thing Mizuki could think about was "How on earth did this guy become a Jonin."br /(Timeskip to outside)/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The four of them sat on the roof of the academy looking at their new teacher "Alright so let's go around telling a little bit about ourselves." Their teacher said. "Like what?" Mizuki asked. "You know stuff like your likes, dislikes,dreams, and hobbies." He said with a lazy /"Hey why don't you introduce yourself first?!" Said Naruto. "You do look kind of suspicious." Added /"My name is Kakashi Hatake.I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes...Dreams for the future, hmmm.. and I have lots of hobbies."He stated, rather /"You on the right, you're first." He said pointing at /"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen. What I like even more, is when Iruka-sensei buys me ramen at ichiraku. What I dislike is the 3 minutes it takes the ramen to my dream...Is to become the village hokage!"br /Sakura went next "My name is Sakura the thing I like is...Well the person I like is.." She stopped in mid sentence her face tinted pink, before continuing "And um.. my dream for the future is...um..." Throughout the whole sentence she kept stealing glances at Sasuke. "What I dislike is Naruto!" She /Sasuke went next "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There Isn't really anything I like. There are plenty of things I dislike. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I want to avenge my clan by killing a certain someone." He finished in his usual monotone /Mizuki went last "My name is Mizuki only thing I really like is my best Friend Sasuke. What I dislike are people who get in my way. My hobbies Include studying, training, and reading. My goal is the same as Sasuke's, I will avenge my clan by hunting down the person who killed them." She /"Alright now that we've got introductions out of the way. It's time to discuss your first task as a ninja." Kakashi said breaking the silence that had settled over them." We will be conducting a training exercise in the training field." "Um kakashi-sensei, I thought once we graduated, we wouldn't be required to do anymore basic training."br /"I'm glad you mentioned that Sakura." Kakashi suddenly turned serious. "This is no ordinary training exercise, this is a test.." "A test for what?" Mizuki questioned arms crossed. br /"This is a test of your current skills as a ninja. If you fail the test you'll be sent back to the academy. And out of the 27 New Genin, only three teams will pass the test."br /Mizuki suddenly felt a pang of anxiety from the thought of if she failed. She just decided to force that image out of her mind. "But that's crazy, we all worked hard to make it this far!" Naruto burst /"It's just a test to pick the worthy Genin from the unworthy ones." Mizuki said. She at least felt reassured that she would do better than /"Be at the training field at seven sharp, don't forget to bring any weapons you wish to use. And also... I recommend not eating any breakfast tomorrow." That was the last thing he said before dismissing them."br /Mizuki walk home with confidence in her stride, sasuke was a couple paces behind her. Once she reached the outside her apartment building paused and turned face /" Good luck on the test..." She said, briefly locking eyes with the ravenette. "To you as well..." he replied. As he walked away, she thought she saw him smirk slightly. br /She shrugged and walked up to her apartment. She unlocked the door and was met with it's usual /_/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"So here is chapter 2 This is probably the longest chapter I've written so far. But I stayed up all night writing this so bear with me. (constructive criticism is always welcome)p 


	4. Chapter 3

Mizuki looked in the mirror, checking to make sure she had everything she would need for the test her kunai and shuriken holsters, and her katana. Finishing up she left the small apartment, and locked the door behind her.

(Timeskip)

When Mizuki arrived at the training field she wasn't surprised for it to be practically empty, seeing as how she was fifteen minutes early.

She looked around and spotted Sasuke sitting on a large flat rock near the edge of the clearing. "Hey Sasuke." She greeted, walking up to the rock and sitting down beside him.

"Ohayo Mizuki." He greeted as she sat down beside him.

"So, what do you think of the other two?" She questioned "hm?" "Naruto and Sakura." "Oh those two, well Sakura is pretty damn annoying, and Naruto is-" "Overly loud and obnoxious." She finished. "Exactly." He replied with a small smirk.

The two of them continued to chat until Naruto and Sakura arrived. That left the four of them to wait for Kakashi. Who was late AGAIN.

When he finally did arrive he set down an alarm clock on a tree stump, and set it too Noon. He pulled three small bells out of his pocket. "Your task is to get these three bells from me before the time is up. The one who does not get a bell will not receive lunch." Suddenly it clicked in Mizuki's brain why he didn't want them to eat the day before. "You only have to get one of the bells to pass. The one of you four who does not get the bell will be sent back to the acadamy." He continued "You are free to use whatever weapons you want, you won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill."

"You couldn't dodge an eraser! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Naruto said throwing his hands behind his head. 'He does have a point, however this guy is not a Jonin in for nothing, there is no telling what he is capable of.' Thought Mizuki

"Only the weak speak loudly. Now let's forget the dunce and we'll start on my signal." Kakashi said his lazy gaze looking at nobody in particular.

Mizuki saw the Naruto visibly become mad at the comment. The blonde whipped out a kunai and rushed at Kakashi. What happened next Mizuki's eyes could barely follow. The tall jonin used his right hand to grab Naruto's and turned the blonde around and pointed Naruto's kunai on the back of his neck.

"Not so fast. I didn't say 'go'. But at least you struck to kill... It seems you have begun to respect me. Heh heh. Maybe I'm starting to like you three." Kakashi said a hint of amusement shone in his seemingly perpetually half lidded eyes.

"Now... Ready... Steady... GO!"

And with that the four genin lept into the treeline.

Yeah I know I haven't updated in forever but I've been very busy lately ( being a general procrastinator) but because school is canceled tomorrow I might update again soon.


End file.
